


All Wrapped Up In Wrong

by Vroomvroomvroom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Touch, Bestiality, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Peanut Butter, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Shota, Shotiles, Somnophilia, Stiles is ten, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vroomvroomvroom/pseuds/Vroomvroomvroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale is very happy to adopt newly orphaned 10 year old Stiles. So is Derek, who has been living the last several years as a semi-domesticated wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rebuilding

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: This is a shota fic FULL of non-con stuff. Stiles is VERY YOUNG in this story. At the start of it, he is TEN YEARS OLD. It features Peter being INCREDIBLY CREEPY and Derek in wolf-form also being really really creepy. DO NOT READ if these sorts of things bother you.
> 
> okay now that that's out of the way, uh, this is unbetaed. let me know if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Derek in this fic is of age legally, but he's been a wolf since he was a teenage boy. I'm going by the Jeff Davis "eh whatever. time??? is a thing maybe???" timeline, so I'm going to just decide that Derek is 19-20.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a panic attack and Peter gives him a Xanax. Once Stiles is unconscious, he and Derek take the opportunity to scent and explore their new charge.

Social services had been more than happy to place the anxious hyperactive Stilinski boy (“He likes to be called Stiles.”) in the custody of a family as wealthy and well-respected as the Hales. They looked at Peter with sad smiles, not knowing how much he had changed since the fire took his family.

“It’s wonderful that you’re rebuilding, Mr. Hale.”

He had heard that Stiles was difficult, loud, impossible to control, but the boy he buckled into his car was quiet and sullen. Ten years old and newly orphaned, Stiles was pale and slim, skin dotted with moles. Most would see his upturned nose and goofy smile and describe him as “cute,” but Peter looked hungrily at his pink cupid’s bow lips, his amber doe eyes lined with heavy lashes, and the only word that came to mind was “beautiful.”

They had been driving in silence for about 15 minutes when Stiles finally spoke. “You can’t replace him, you know. You can never replace my dad.”

Peter glanced at Stiles out the corner of his eye. He was chewing his lip, flannel-clad arms folded over his chest. “Do you know who I am Stiles?”

“Peter Hale,” he mumbled.

“Do you remember that big fire a few years ago where all those people died?”

“Yeah.”

“The Hale fire?”

Stiles grimaced. “Oh.”

“You’ll never replace the people I lost either, but just because we can never get them back doesn’t mean we have to be alone forever.” He made a left turn into the preserve and headed up the familiar road home.

Stiles looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. “Okay,” he assented.

Peter rolled down the window and breathed in the flora and fauna of his territory. When they pulled up to the house, Derek slunk outside.

“Holy crap is that a wolf!?” Stiles smelled like terror and excitement.

“That’s Derek,” Peter explained, walking over to his nephew and giving him a skritch behind the ears. “He’s only part wolf.”

Stiles eyed him cautiously. “Is he yours?”

“Yes, do you want to pet him?”

Stiles approached warily, offering Derek the back of his hand to smell. Derek sniffed and licked at the boy’s fingers, making Stiles giggle. Derek wagged his tail.

“He likes you.”

Stiles looked up at Peter, offering a small smile. “I always wanted a dog.”

“Well then,” Peter smirked, “this works out perfectly.”

Peter woke up that night to the sound of Stiles’ heartbeat and heavy breathing. A panic attack. He was prepared though-- the panic attacks were in the boy’s file, so Peter put some pants on and went to the boy’s room with a glass of water and a Xanax. Derek was waiting outside the closed door, whining and scratching for admittance. They found him on the floor, clutching his knees and gasping for breath. Derek looked at the boy with big concerned blue eyes.

“Shhhh Stiles, it’s okay,” Peter soothed, putting the pill on his tongue and the glass to his lips. “Let’s get you back in bed.” He lifted Stiles (so small, so light in his arms) and put him back onto his bed. Derek jumped in after him, nuzzling his face in the boy’s neck, listening to his heart and breath slow down to a normal pace.

After a few minutes, the boy hummed happily and wrapped his arms around Derek. “You’re sso soofft,” he slurred with a sleepy grin, cuddling up to the huge wolf and wrapping his skinny legs around his middle. Stiles was asleep quickly, still smiling.

Peter sat down on the bed and nudged Stiles. Nothing. He spoke his name, then shouted it. Still nothing. The kid was out for the count, but his breathing hadn’t slowed to the point of anything dangerous. He might be a little groggy in the morning, but no worse for wear.

“Well Derek,” Peter grinned, running his fingers mindlessly through the wolf’s fur, “looks like you might need to start sleeping in here. How would you like that?” Derek didn’t respond, just licked the boys face and sniffed at his skin, wagging his tail. Derek hadn’t spoken a word of human language in years and never appeared in his human form around Peter. But Derek smelled happy now that they had Stiles, and Stiles smelled, well…

Stiles smelled fresh and light, like skin and spring, something sweet and long forgotten. He smelled like boy, like youth, like fear and trepidation. The scent of his panic was fading, being replaced by something like a cautious hope. He was also beginning to smell quite a bit like Derek, Peter realized possessively. He wasn’t the animal his nephew was, but he was still the alpha, which meant Stiles belonged to him. He rolled Stiles away from Derek onto his back. The boy’s clothes stank of cheap detergent and strangers, so Peter started with the t shirt, pulling it up and over his head to reveal pale expanses of soft boyskin and two puffy pink nipples. Gorgeous. Peter was already hard when he shucked Stiles’ sleep pants down around his ankles. Finally he felt good about leaning over the boy and scenting him, right at the crook of his pale little neck.

Derek whined at being excluded until Peter flashed his eyes red at him, a reminder of their relative places in the pack.

Peter just breathed Stiles in, nosed and grabbed at nubile young flesh. He was hit with the sudden urge to mark, but he resisted, opting instead to take a sweet little nipple into his mouth. The skin was smooth and fresh tasting, and the little bud hardened under his tongue. He was too young yet to even have any adolescent lean muscle-- the only meat on him was the slight chubby roundness of childhood. Stiles’ cheeks were still a little bit chubby, and his limbs had the same baby plumpness. Peter reveled in soft boyskin as he made his way down to Stiles’ tiny pink cocklet. It sat soft and perfect and sweet on his hairless, barely-creased scrotum. Peter spread Stiles’ little thighs and nosed at the spot where leg met groin. Beautifully devoid of any manly scents or musks, Stiles just smelled fresh and clean and pure. Peter placed a closed-mouth kiss to the tip of his little boy dick, then peppered more up and down the diminutive length.

Derek whined again, but when Peter looked up, he saw Derek’s erection, angry and red and sticky and unsheathed. Perfect. Not for that night, but Peter was very pleased to see he wouldn’t need to do any pushing to get his nephew to enjoy their new little boy. Peter quickly took Stiles into his mouth-- cocklet and balls together-- and moaned when he felt the boy twitch from stimulation, baby prick fattening up slightly. It wasn’t the only response Stiles’ body had made. There was a slight flush to his skin from being touched so intimately, his breathing had sped up slightly, he even smelled a bit happier.

Peter flipped him onto his stomach, making sure he was still able to breathe, before spreading his legs again and examining his ass. It was tiny and round and pale, like the rest of him, and spreading his cheeks revealed a tiny pink pucker and a more concentrated smell of boysweat. Oh the fun Peter was going to have with that.

Derek had moved alongside him to look as well, panting heavily and wagging his tail. Feeling satisfied that he had sufficiently marked his claim for the moment, Peter gestured for Derek to go ahead. The large black wolf nuzzled between the boy’s cheeks, sniffing and nosing at his hole greedily before opening his mouth and releasing his huge wet tongue. The wolf form was not conducive to precision, but Derek was clearly doing his best.

“Go on, get in there,” Peter encouraged, parting Stiles’ cheeks and holding them open with his hands. Derek gave him a quick grateful look before diving back in, licking sloppily at Stiles’ little boy hole. “Get his thighs nice and wet as well,” Peter added. There was something really delicious to Peter about watching this great big beast eating out such a delicate little human child. He was looking forward to watching Derek take Stiles like a bitch almost as much as he was looking forward to fucking Stiles himself.

When he deemed Derek finished, Peter rolled Stiles back over. His face was slack, lips parted in irresistible invitation. Cupping the boy’s head, Peter leaned in and kissed him, softly at first, and then pushing his tongue into Stiles’ mouth. Peter sighed against his lips as he squeezed Stiles’ little tummy and ass, pulling down his own sleep pants before lifting the boy up into his lap like a ragdoll. His cock slid perfectly between Stiles’ thighs, Derek’s slobber easing the way. With one arm around the boy’s waist, Peter used the other to hold his thighs tightly together, and fucked into the space under Stiles’ balls, loving the way his grown-up dick looked in contrast to his new charge’s baby cocklet, loving the soft heat of his little thighs. He couldn’t wait to bounce Stiles on his lap, teach him how to sit on daddy’s dick. He couldn’t wait to see what Stiles’ hole looked like stretched open and filled, what Stiles would sound like when he came (it would be a few years probably until he would be physically able, but Peter was a patient man.)

Peter looked forward to Stiles’ inevitable wide-eyed confusion at this strange touch, to how cute he would be when he tried to say no, how effortlessly seductive he would be when he said yes, how pretty he would look when he cried, how delicious screaming for help…

He felt himself getting close, but wanted to be looking at the boy’s face when he came. Peter put him back on the bed, face up, and straddled his chest, pulling on his own cock while admiring the little sleeping angel beneath him. He came looking at scattered moles and an upturned nose and thick heavy lashes fanned out on flushed cheekbones. He shot his load right onto Stiles’ perfect face, and reached down to rub it into the boy’s beautiful Cupid’s bow lips, his wolf triumphing at having marked his territory.

Peter put Stiles’ sleep clothes back on him, careful not to disturb the drying spunk on the boy’s face. “Make sure to clean that up before he wakes up,” he told Derek, who nodded before snuggling up against the boy. “And do something about that,” Peter added, gesturing to Derek’s still-hard dick which was smearing precome all over the sheets.

He gave Stiles one last kiss good night (a chaste one on the forehead) before gathering his things and going back to bed. For the first time in many years, Peter Hale fell asleep feeling optimistic.

 

 


	2. After School Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles brags about his cool dog at school, Jackson tells him about the old "peanut butter trick"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short little chapter. new one coming soon. adding a bestiality tag just because this is such a classic bestiality trope. also totally unbetaed. Stiles and Derek POV!!

Living with Peter was definitely better than living with foster parents. He got to go back to Beacon Elementary with Scott, and Peter drove him to and from school every day. He had a really cool car too. Stiles even had the world’s most badass dog: Derek. It just sucked that he couldn’t take him out and show him off. Peter said it was illegal to have a dog that was part wolf, and they’d take Derek away and kill him if any other grownups ever found out. Ever since Derek had started sleeping in Stiles’ bed, Stiles hadn’t had a single nightmare or panic attack. Peter said Derek was the best guard dog ever, and that he scared the nightmares away. Stiles wasn’t stupid and he knew that wasn’t how it worked, but he still believed it a little anyways.

Stiles loved Derek. Every day after school they’d go for a walk through the preserve and Stiles would tell Derek about his day. He was so smart, Stiles swore Derek could understand him. He could do any stupid trick Stiles found online, and after a while he just gave up on tricks altogether. Derek had the best fur too. It was thick and soft and warm and black. Stiles was sitting at lunch telling Scott all about Derek and his really cool blue eyes when Jackson came by and interrupted.

Stiles wanted to tell Jackson about Derek, but he remembered that Jackson was a total tattletale, so he lied and said he had a normal mutt. That was when Jackson told him about the peanut butter thing. He said that if a boy puts peanut butter on his weiner, he can get his dog to lick it off, and it’s just like if a girl does it.

“Girls lick peanut butter off of weiners?” Scott asked with a grossed out look on his face.

“No dumbass. They just lick your weiner and then you cum. Don’t you know anything?” Jackson had been to lacrosse camp with older boys, so he knew a lot of gross stuff about girls and weiners and stuff.

Stiles touched his weiner at night and in the shower. Sometimes it would get hard when he did it. It felt really good. Sometimes in his sleep he would get hard and rub it up against Derek. That felt really good. At first he felt bad, but Derek didn’t seem to mind, so he figured it was okay.

Sometimes when Stiles was in the shower, and he was cleaning his butt, he would rub his fingertip against his butthole. If he did it a certain way, it made him shiver and feel really really good.

Stiles had forgotten about the conversation with Jackson by the end of the day. He was only reminded of it when he was in the kitchen looking for an after school snack. Stiles held the jar in his hand and thought about what it would feel like for Derek to lick his butt. Dogs licked butts all the time, right? He made up his mind when Peter came in to tell him he was going for a run. Not like Stiles couldn’t have figured that out, since Peter was wearing running shorts and tennis shoes with no shirt. But then he was gone and Stiles knew he had to try the peanut butter thing with Derek. He grabbed a roll of paper towels and a spoon and the jar of peanut butter.

“Come on Derek! Let’s go to my room!”

Derek ran after him up the stairs. His tail was wagging and he looked happy. Stiles closed the door behind them.

“Okay Derek, we’re going to try a new thing now. I know it might seem kind of weird? Or maybe not. I don’t know. You’re always putting your face in butts.” Stiles stripped quickly. Peter’s runs were usually at least an hour, but he was feeling nervous. He got a pillow from the bed and put it on the floor, then he got down on his knees, fumbling with the peanut butter jar. It took him a few tries, but he finally managed to get the peanut butter off the spoon, onto his fingers, and then over his butthole. It was sticky and weird feeling, he also felt kind of embarrassed, even though he was just doing it in front of Derek. His weiner was hard, which was also weird since he hadn’t been touching it or thinking about anyone he had a crush on. He’d just been thinking about Derek licking the peanut butter off of him.

“Okay Derek,” Stiles said, reaching back to hold himself open. “Come here and lick this peanut butter. Treat time!”

For a second he just sat there, wondering how long it would take him to wash all the peanut butter off in the shower, but then Derek trotted over to him and gave his butt a big lick.

“Oh!” Stiles yelled without meaning to. He felt kind of like he did when he touched his butt in the shower, only times a billion. The peanut butter thing was awesome.

\--

Derek remembered hearing about the peanut butter trick when he’d been a kid, but he didn’t know anyone who actually did it. He’d been dying for another taste of Stiles’ hole after that first night all those weeks ago, and he would have to make do with tasting Stiles through several thick layers of peanut butter. It didn’t matter though, because the sounds the boy was making, the way he was shaking apart…

He’d gotten on his hands and knees! For Derek! Without even being asked, without any instruction. Things were different now that Derek knew the boy, spent every day and every night with him. He loved Stiles. He didn’t just want to take from Stiles anymore.

Stiles was moaning like something out of a dream, panting and making these high pitched whines. His little dick was so hard. It made Derek really proud to have made his boy feel so good. He couldn’t tell Stiles how much he loved him, but he would do anything he could to show him.

“Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh hold on.” Stiles flipped onto his back with his legs in the air. “Can you still get it Derek? I just need to touch my weiner right now while you’re doing this.”

His little dick was hard and bright pink, with a tiny bead of clear liquid at the tip. Could he even orgasm? Was he old enough? Derek got back to work, licking his big flat tongue against Stiles’ tiny boy hole, cleaning him up and swiping up over Stiles’ little ball sack.

“Hah...hah...hah…” Stiles panted, tugging at himself, face scrunched up and red in concentration. He looked so cute like that, naked with his legs in the air, working so hard. Derek did his best to exert some more pressure against Stiles’ hole, and that must have helped, because with one more pull, Stiles’ little mouth formed a perfect “o” and he shot a little bit of clear liquid onto his stomach, relaxing suddenly with a loud sigh.

“Oh my gosh Derek,” he said breathlessly. “That. Was. The. Best.” Derek suddenly realized that his erection was showing. Stiles hadn’t looked yet, but if he did, he would see it. “You are the best dog ever,” he said sitting up and wrapping his arms around Derek, “the smartest, coolest, most badass, cutest, nicest dog EVER.” Stiles buried his face in Derek’s muzzle. “I love you so much.”


	3. Derek's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter feels conflicted about the peanut butter incident. He manages to combine punishing Derek with continuing their seduction of Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for all your kind comments!!! I'm so glad you're enjoying this. I'm REALLY enjoying writing it.
> 
> more noncon stuff in this chapter. added the Peter/Derek and Peter/Derek/Stiles tag to the fic.

Peter walked back into the house just as Stiles had finished putting everything away. He took a quick shower and came out wearing just a towel.

“Stiles, why do you and Derek both smell like peanut butter?”

“Um…” Crap. Stiles didn’t know what to say. “I don’t know?”

“You didn’t, oh, I don’t know, put peanut butter on yourself and have Derek lick it off, did you?”

Stiles was surprised his eyes didn’t pop out of his head. “H-how did you know?”

Peter rolled his eyes and walked to the living room, motioning Stiles to follow him. Peter sat on the couch, and Stiles stood in front of him, not totally sure where to sit. Usually he sat on Peter’s lap. Peter liked hugging a lot, and so did Stiles. But Stiles thought maybe he was in trouble, and he felt embarrassed about having been found out so easily. Also, it wasn’t like Peter ever really wore a shirt unless he was going into town, but Stiles had never sat on his lap when he’d only been wearing a towel.

“Come on Stiles,” Peter said warmly, grabbing Stiles by the waist and hoisting him onto his lap. Peter’s chest was still wet. To be honest, Peter’s body made Stiles feel weird. Kind of the way looking at Captain America in the movies made him feel. A good weird, but it was different and a lot more when he was sitting on Peter’s lap than when he was watching a guy on a movie screen. “Did your parents ever talk to you about sex?”

There was a little pang in Stiles’ chest as he shook his head. He hadn’t been expecting that. It was like a rule neither of them ever said not to bring up eachothers’ dead family.

“Any teachers or anyone at school?”

“Well I mean, friends and stuff. Like I know what sex is.”

Peter must have been able to tell that mentioning his parents made Stiles feel sad, because he started to rub his big hand up and down Stiles’ back in a way that always made him feel better. It worked. He felt calmer, and sank against Peter’s chest, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck and nuzzling into his shoulder.

“Can you tell me what sex is Stiles?”

“Duhhh,” he said, blushing a little bit, “it’s when a guy puts his weiner in a lady’s vagina. That’s how you make babies. I’m _ten_ not five.”

Peter smiled. “Okay, but there’s other ways to have sex too. Some men put their penis in someone’s mouth or butt. Or even just rub it against something. And you can put fingers in the vagina too, or in the butt. There are a lot of ways to have sex.”

“But the penis and vagina one is the only way to have babies?”

“Right.”

“Okay cool.”

“And when you touch your penis, that’s called masturbation. And when you do it to someone else it’s called a hand job.”

Stiles guessed he wasn’t in trouble. Peter was smiling at him and rubbing his back and hugging him. “So what is it called when someone licks your butt?”

Peter seemed kind of startled for a second. “Why, is that what you did with Derek?”

Stiles blushed, remembering how much he’d enjoyed it. “Yeah, it’s not weird is it?”

“No...Is that all you did?”

Stiles bit his lip and blushed harder. “Um no. I also uh, touched my w- my p-, um, I did masturbation.”

“Did you have an orgasm?”

“What’s that?”

“An orgasm is when you feel amazing all over, and fluid comes out of your penis. Not a lot, just a little, at your age.”

“Yeah! I had an orgasm. It was awesome!”

“Was it your first orgasm?”

“Mmhmm,” Stiles nodded, enjoying the memory.

Peter smiled really big at him and kissed him on the cheek. “Congratulations Stiles. That’s a really big deal. Did Derek have an orgasm?”

Stiles was confused. “Huh?”

“Well, did you touch Derek’s penis?”

“Uh...no. Was I supposed to!?”

Peter frowned. “Derek!”

Derek walked into the room pretty quickly. He always came when you called him.

Peter pointed to a big red thingy between Derek’s hind legs. “Look at that Stiles. That’s Derek’s penis. When it gets hard like that, it means he needs to have an orgasm, but he can’t masturbate because he has no hands, so we need to help him.”

That made sense to Stiles. “Poor Derek, I’m sorry boy. I didn’t know. Come here and--” He didn’t know how to help Derek though. “Peter,” he said, turning to his adopted father, “will you show me how to give Derek a- um- hand job?”

Peter smiled at Stiles with all his teeth and gave him a big squeeze. “Of course I can. Come up here Derek.”

If Stiles didn’t know better, he would have thought Derek didn’t want to. His weiner must have really been hurting him.

Peter had Derek lay out on the huge couch like he did when he would beg for belly rubs. Stiles couldn’t stop looking at Derek’s weiner. It was really really big, bigger than Peter’s even, and had a pointy tip. Looking at it made him feel funny the way Peter made him feel funny. His own weiner was getting hard again, but he ignored it and hoped it would go away.

\--

“First thing,” Peter said, “is that we need to take off your clothes, because this is going to get really messy. Dogs ejaculate a lot more than people do, and we don’t want to ruin your clothes.”

Stiles frowned, but nodded, lifting his arms up so that Peter could remove his t-shirt. If Peter happened to run his hands over the boy’s nipples as he was taking it off, well, that was hardly his fault, was it? He loved the way Stiles shivered whenever his puffy little titties got any attention paid to them.

The boy stood up so he could take his jeans off, then thumbed tentatively at the waistband of his briefs, blushing like a wet dream. “Um, these too?”

Peter pretended to think about it. “Yeah, probably. It’s for the best.”

Stiles’ blush deepened, and crept down his neck to his shoulders and chest. “Okay,” he said softly, pulling them down around his ankles. He was about to get back onto Peter’s lap when he stopped. “What about your towel?”

“Oh,” Peter said, “good thinking.” Stiles was without a doubt the most wonderful boy in the world, he thought to himself, removing the towel from around his waist and setting it aside before pulling Stiles back onto his lap. He couldn’t help but notice that Stiles’ little cocklet was hard. Peter wondered if it was Derek’s big wolfy erection or sitting on Peter’s lap that had done it. Maybe a combination. “Don’t worry Stiles,” Peter soothed, rubbing his hand up and down Stiles’ back, “it’s normal to get turned on at times like this, see?” He used his other hand to point to his own erection.

Stiles’ eyes went wide, darting between his own baby hard-on and Peter’s adult erection. “Wow. Is mine going to get that big someday?”

Peter chuckled. “Maybe, but let’s focus on Derek right now. He’s been waiting for a long time.”

Stiles looked up at him with solemn doe eyes and nodded before turning to Derek and apologizing, staring conspicuously at his wolf dick.

Peter took Stiles’ hand and wrapped it around Derek’s fat sticky red hard-on. He then wrapped his own hand around Stiles’ and squeezed, showing him the right pressure to use on his nephew. “So you hold it tight like this Stiles, and then you just stroke.” Peter demonstrated, pulling Stiles’ little hand (still on the pudgy side, Peter delighted in noting), up and down Derek’s shaft, making the wolf whimper and whine.

Stiles swung his head around to face Peter. “Are we hurting him!?”

“No, he’s making those noises because he likes it.” Which wasn’t exactly true. Derek was feeling physical pleasure, yes. But he had made it very clear that he would handle his sexual needs himself. Far far away from Peter, who had been fine with this arrangement until Derek had gone and taken their boy’s first orgasm right underneath the alpha’s nose. So now he had to pay. Peter flashed red at Derek over the boy’s head. Stiles was too busy concentrating on Derek’s cock to notice anyhow, biting his little lip and frowning in concentration. Peter unconsciously pulled the boy closer to him, so that his chest was flush with Stiles’ back, cock nestled against the top of his ass. He ran his fingertips up and down Stiles’ side.

“Shhh, you’re doing great Stiles. Look how happy you’re making Derek,” Peter soothed when Stiles started to get squirmy. As much as Peter enjoyed the feeling of Stiles squirming against his dick, he didn’t particularly want to have to take this memory from the boy in case things got out of hand.

“It’s getting thicker!”

“Mmhmm,” Peter nodded, continuing the up and down motion of his and Stiles’ hands. “That’s Derek’s knot. It’s so that when he’s mounting a bitch, he can pump her full of his semen and get her pregnant with lots of pups. The knot keeps them stuck together which makes pregnancy more likely.”

“Oh, okay,” Stiles said solemnly, his tone incongruous with the fact that he was naked and jerking off what he thought was his pet dog. “That’s really interesting.”

Peter smirked, knowing what the talk of breeding would be doing to Derek at that moment. Sure enough, thick white jizz started shooting out of Derek’s cock. It landed on his belly, on their hands, Stiles even got some on his face.

“I told you Stiles, messy. Dogs make a huge mess when they ejaculate.”

“Wow!” If this was Stiles’ reaction to wolf jizz, Peter couldn’t wait to see Stiles’ face on Christmas morning. “This is awesome!” Stiles moved off of Peter’s lap and knelt on the ground, putting both hands around Derek’s dick and jacking him through the wolf’s orgasm. He stared awestruck and slack jawed as Peter’s nephew pumped out load after load of come. “You’re amazing Derek!” It was not lost on Peter that Stiles had started subtly grinding against the sofa in time with his ministrations.

It wasn’t that Peter didn’t want to share. He was fine sharing. Wolves are _pack_ animals. Packs share. This was lovely. He just liked to be included. And in charge. It was his due, after all, as the alpha. He hadn’t been expecting Stiles to take to Derek so easily, though. The wide eyed look of fascination on the boy’s face was beautiful, as was the way he was panting for breath ever so softly, pink lips parted, tiny hips rolling. Peter might have to invest in some cameras for the house. He’d always enjoyed watching.

“You’re doing a great job Stiles.” He knelt down next to the boy, rubbing his back. “I bet Derek would like it if you squeezed hard with both hands right at the base here.” Peter maneuvered Stiles’ hands around the wolf’s knot and squeezed. “Yeah, nice and tight like that Stiles.” He kept one hand on Stiles’ and put the other around his nephew’s shaft, twisting his wrist as he moved it up and down, using Derek’s copious spunk to slick the way. “Good boy Derek,” he crooned with a smirk, loving the way the hint of humiliation in Derek’s scent spiked at the sound of Peter’s voice.

Stiles just beamed, holding his little hands as tight as he could around Derek’s swollen knot. Peter wondered if the boy’s delight was at doing something nice or doing something strange, if he was driven by kindness or curiosity.

“Hey Peter, it’s getting smaller again.”

“That means he’s almost done. Why don’t you go take a bath? I’ll finish with Derek and get him cleaned up. Then we can have dinner.” Peter did his best to make the suggestion sound friendly and light. He was still getting used to keeping the alpha tone out of his voice.

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, releasing Derek and pressing a kiss to Peter’s cheek before scurrying out of the room.

Peter waited until he heard the water running upstairs before turning back to his nephew, squeezing his grip on the wolf’s cock. His eyes flashed red. “Now, where were we?” Whimpering, Derek bared his throat in submissive apology.

“It’s a start,” Peter shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> woo yeah there we go I will be adding more to this. like tons more Derek/Stiles. so keep an eye out!!


End file.
